


fucking is much better than studying

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb-centric, College AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Trans Male Character, caleb gets pampered for a bit by his partners, male language for afab body, they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Caleb works himself half to death. Mollymauk and Jester have something to say about it.





	fucking is much better than studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbattery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/gifts).



Caleb’s apartment was purely his in only the loosest sense of the word. He paid for the rent, sure, but there was more to it than that. It was paid for with his internship money, and also with Nott’s money that if no one asked where it came from came from completely legitimate origins. It was tended to by Molly, lovingly coating the floor with knickknacks and various pieces of beautiful clothing. It was occupied by Beau, punching the wall when her assignments were late and filled with plates left half-empty with snacks and meals she prepared.

Not only all of that, but it was always full of people. It was much, much too small an apartment for the seven of them and the array of friends they had collected as time went on, yet they still crammed themselves in there on a daily basis. Most days it was at least Caleb, Jester, Nott, Mollymauk, Beauregard, and Caduceus, with all other days including some combination of Yasha and Fjord. It was very regular for Calianna, Keg, Twiggy, and Nila to visit. Not to mention Shakäste, though no one quite knew where he came from or why he was there. His presence was always welcome, though.

Saturdays were good for relaxing. Caleb was bad at relaxing. He, in fact, never seemed to be able to relax. He was very good at doing work and continuing to do work until he had more work to do after. It was always go, go, go with him.

Jester and Mollymauk, on the other hand, were much better at relaxing. Today, their dastardly plan was to force Caleb to relax. It was a very well thought out plan except for the fact they didn’t really have much of a plan. The plan was just to get Caleb’s attention and keep it long enough for him to put a book down. That was a plan, right?

“Caaaaaleeeeeeb. Come on.” Jester was yanking on Caleb’s arm as he sat, unflinching, on the couch of his apartment. Also in the room were Beau and Molly, Molly having sat themselves promptly next to Caleb on the other side of the couch.

“Look, it’ll be easier if you just go along with the lady. She’ll get some crazy ideas if you don’t listen.” Molly had put their hand on Caleb’s knee, doing a somewhat comforting somewhat coercing motion to get him to go.

Caleb groaned. Loudly. He let his book flop down in his lap, and he looked between the two people pulling him away from what he was doing. “I have reading to do for my classes and if I do not they will set me behind by days of work.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You just want to spend all day cooped up reading books and not spending time with us. You can take a break for just a while so we can have some fun to pass the time.”

“If you fuck in the bedroom at least let me know so I can get as far away as possible, Jes.” Beau didn’t miss a single beat to say that, continuing to scroll down to read something else on her phone. “If I hear Caleb moaning I might vomit.”

“Sure thing, Beau!” Jester’s smile was wide and Caleb dug his face back into his book, bending over and trapping Molly’s hand under his shoulder in the process.

“The fucking is one hundred percent an option, by the way,” Molly adds helpfully, a shiteating grin on their face as they lean down to level with Caleb. Their voice gets quiet after Beau shares a groaning sound of disgust. “You know how good we can both be. It would all be for you.”

Caleb brings his hands to his face and he sits up, leaning his head back and saying, “Beau, go to your dorm room.”

“Ew. Bye.”

* * *

 

Caleb was now pantsless and shirtless and also underwearless, having his hands bound to the headboard. Mollymauk and Jester were both getting ready in their own ways. Molly was carefully tying Caleb’s hands, trying to make sure they were tight enough but not so tight they’d cut off circulation, and that they were the right height to not tug on his shoulder blades. Jester was setting out pillows and various things for them to have, filling two bottles with water in the bathroom, and setting out several condoms in various places for them to have on hand.

“You ready?” Molly asked with a lovely drawl that definitely, definitely got Caleb even more in the mood than he already was.

“Ja. Whenever you both are as well.”

Jester got back up on the bed, excited as she did so. “We’re going to make this all very super special just for you, Caleb. I have lots of ideas of fun things for us to do in here.”

Caleb leans against the headboard and watches the two of them. “Well, if we are going to be getting started, by all means. I am ready when you are.”

Molly pulls back and up behind Jester, running their hands around Jester’s waist and down the front of her pants, gripping her with their hands. “Shall we get started then?”

Jester grinned and propped one of her legs up on the bed, leaning back and turning to kiss Molly. “Mhm!”

Just like that, they got to work. Molly started to strip Jester of her clothes, drawing their hands up her torso as they slowly pulled away her shirt. They spent plenty of time with their hands on her, even stopping to fondle her chest just for a moment, and all the while making sure Caleb could see the whole thing.

After tossing Jester’s shirt to the side, they unbuttoned her pants and stripped those two, every step of the way running their fingers over her skin and finding sensitive spots to, for now lightly, pinch to get her excited. It worked, the little noises she made entertaining and definitely at least somewhat performative to get Caleb going before either of them even touched him. Molly continued to do as much, tugging her pants off and putting one of their hands over her crotch, fingers making pressure and putting on very much of a show to make it clear what they were doing.

“You’re such a tease, Molly, it’s no wonder this is taking so long,” Jester teased, her tail wrapping around their leg and moving up and down. “Caleb will never get his turn if you take this long just for little old me.”

“You are putting on quite the show for me, I am content to continue watching for now.” Caleb was a bit cheeky in his response, crossing his legs and looking very comfortable despite being currently tied to the bed.

Molly shrugs their shoulders and says, “What can I say? I’m an entertainer at heart.” They grab Jester a bit more firmly, and use their free hand to rid her of her bra, flinging it off to the side of the room and leaving her with just the panties that they’re rubbing her through on.

“We should get started on Caleb, this is all for him you know.”

“Of course I know, Jester dear, but if we don’t put on a show will he be ready for us?”

“Mooollllyyyyy.”

Her drawn out tone was just the right thing, it seemed, because Molly gave her another tease before drawing off, heading over to Caleb and settling between his legs. They tantalizingly dropped their tongue out of their mouth, jokingly swinging their head back and forth. “Do you want me sucking you off, Caleb? Do you want this from me?”

Caleb, shuddering slightly and giving a satisfying noise, said, “Yes.”

“Jester will take care of you while I fuck you until you can’t feel. If you want more after, then all you have to do is ask.”

With another consenting sound, Caleb watched, helpless as Jester moved to his side and went to work on his neck, finding the sensitive spots and riddling them with affection, getting the stimulation started even before Molly put their excellent tongue and dick to work.

Just as they had promised, Molly went down on Caleb. The wetness between his legs was a great start, the sweetness coating his tongue as he cleaned up the inside of Caleb’s thighs. Shivering shook Caleb’s skin, shaking from his head down to his torso to his feet, skin crawling from the mixed attention to the most sensitive parts of his body.

Molly didn’t stop there, though. They put their mouth over Caleb’s dick, lips finding their comfortable spot and pressing just the right way to expose the most sensitive skin. This is about railing Caleb until he feels relaxed, and Molly is not going to take it easy on him. Their tongue ran over his dick a couple of times, circling it and massaging it with the rough surface of their tongue.

Caleb’s throat, attended to by Jester, let loose a series of sounds that only cemented that the both of them were doing things he was enjoying. Like, a lot. His hips would not be staying in place if not for Molly covering them, and his hands were grabbing the ropes that bound them to stay in place. He wanted to squirm and beg, but he held back for now for the sake of keeping this entire encounter going and keeping himself on the edge.

Jester kissed him too, and occupied his mouth as much as it would consent to be occupied. One of her hands stroked his side, fingers running over his skin and occasionally she asked in a quiet but provocative voice, “Do you like that? Do you want to keep going?”

Every time, he answered with a yes. Be it through a moan, a head nod, or an already strained voice saying the word itself.

The work Molly did on Caleb didn’t stop, and they ravished his dick even as his hips started to move. His control started to go and his hips pushed into Molly’s mouth, their torso tensing and loosening in rhythm with the motions made by both of his partners.

At that point, Caleb came for the first time of the day, messily getting it all over Molly’s chest and chin. He was breathing heavily, and his heartbeat could be heard through every part of him. Molly once again took care to clean up the mess, leaning up so both their partners could see the mess all over them. They took some pride in it, honestly, and enjoyed showing things off that meant they had successfully pleased someone.

“Jester, would you pass a condom and your lips for a moment?” They didn’t miss a beat, and in their upright position it became immediately clear to the other two that their dick has been sorely craving attention. They’re making it about Caleb, but there’s a hot sort of selfishness in them wanting to get to the more penetrative aspects to indulge themself as well as Caleb.

She takes her time, much to the chagrin of the two sitting there waiting to fuck, and she holds the condom out behind her. “Are you planning on kissing me, Molly?”

“Only if that’s what you really want.”

“We should get you cleaned up before your show, though.” She leans over (it’s awkwardly over Caleb’s leg, she really didn’t think this through) and instead of aiming for Molly’s mouth aims for their upper chest, finding the sticky remnants of Caleb’s come in places. She laps it up like a cartoon cat with milk, leaving her saliva less sticky and far more slick, their collarbone now shining in the room’s light with a funny sheen to their purple shade. “There you go! All better now.”

“You’re a true artist.” Molly pulls a hand up and tugs Jester’s face to their own, kissing her as deeply as they can. Jester can taste Caleb on Molly’s lips, and it’s a good thing because it feels like the three of them are sharing something.

They actually take a break from kissing Jester and lean forward to kiss Caleb, biting at his lips and trying to give them the same attentiveness they gave his lower lips, making him _feel_ the way they felt about him.

Caleb says something lewd in German, and Molly only knows it’s lewd because he wouldn’t laugh saying something seriously that way.

“That’s cheating, sir Widogast, and I’ll have to ask you to respectfully get fucked.”

“Fuck me yourself, coward.”

“If you insist."

Jester finally agrees to hand them the condom, which they open up and roll over their dick. It is not a problem at all except they’re afraid if they lose their erection even a bit it might just fall off. That, however, is a future Molly problem.

The tip of their dick hovers around Caleb’s entrance which itself still coated in the come from before, which means it will be a fairly easy process. Jester moves herself back to continue making out with Caleb because his tongue work, lip work, and biting work is incredibly good, even when he can hardly keep it together because Molly is an expert at pleasuring him.

“You tell me when to stop, but until then I’m going to keep going.” They start pushing into him, the shape of Caleb’s muscles around his dick letting them leak out a moan. Their moan is rolling like an r in spanish, like the words they say when they say when they think they’re being funny, and their throat is echoing when they do. That’s when their hips start moving.

In and out in a practiced motion, picking up speed and moving just as smoothly because neither of them have heard of shame in weeks unless Beau happens to be in the room. Jester continues her whispers of affirmation and keeping Caleb in the mood, but she can tell he’s barely listening.

Caleb is almost yelling after his second orgasm, the feeling coursing through him. It’s electric, through his skin and going into Jester’s as she is holding him and given up on trying to keep the attention of his mouth. Instead, she’s getting to work on his torso, kissing it and kissing his nipples and leaving marks that she was there. It would be written across his chest if she had ink, but instead she leaves trail markers.

Molly tries to hold themself back, wanting to push Caleb to the third orgasm, but they’re watching as their girlfriend covers him in hickeys and how fucking hot he looks with that face, and the sound of his voice, and-

Well, that is over.

They can feel their dick already starting to lose its hardness, but they ride it out for Caleb, a few more thrusts before removing themself from him. “God, you’re hot. Do you want me to suck you off until you come again, or are you done?”

Caleb’s heavy breathing starts to calm again, and he seems capable of forming coherent sentences again. “I think that is enough for me right now. Maybe we can do round three later.” He’s coming down a bit, and he leans to kiss Jester again.

* * *

It takes time to clean up the room, Caleb’s come and some of Jester’s having gotten onto the bed, and all three of them go through a quick shower and pee routine to keep their downstairs corners free of infection and grossness.

Now, pants on for Caleb again and only panties on for Jester (Molly is not in need of these “clothes”), the three of them lie sprawled on the bed. Molly’s hands are taking care of Caleb’s, rubbing over the red marks around his wrists from being tied.

“Have we successfully convinced you to take a break from studying?” Molly asks, planting a big kiss on their boyfriend’s cheek.

Jester’s fingers and drawing circles on Caleb’s chest, around the hickeys and around his nipples and just generally around his chest. She likes the look of his muscles and she spends a lot of time admiring them.

“For now, for now.” Caleb is apprehensive at his response, but he acquiesces without much trouble. “I would rather be here with you two.”

“Gay,” Jester adds, grinning satisfactorily.

“You’ll find it’s bisexual, actually.”

“Gay,” Molly adds.


End file.
